Xion's Death
by Kaoru-chibimaster
Summary: Xion's perpsective of her own death. Sorry if someone's already done this but I was listening to Vector to the Heavens and had to write this. Enjoy and Review, sorry if it's a bit depressing


A/N: I was listening to Xion's theme when I suddenly just felt the need to write up this one shot. It's Xion's death through her own point of view. I know this is probably an extremely depressing topic and I shouldn't write stuff like this but, I couldn't help it, my stories always control my fingers and write themselves.

Warning: rated T for depressing themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the dialogue, Square Enix does …

The final stroke of the Keyblade hit me and I finally went down, my armor breaking off and taking all of my energy with it. I was finished, and I was glad for it. Things needed to be this way; as much as I didn't want this to happen, Roxas had to defeat me. It's as Riku said, I needed to choice what was not only best for myself but best for everyone around me.

For a moment, I felt weightless. Like I was flying. But I wasn't flying. I was falling, and the darkness swirling around my body only seemed to increase the sickened feeling I had for myself. The weightlessness was then replaced with a heavy feeling and I could no longer hold myself up as I fell to the ground. I heard a noise at that moment and peered over to see that Roxas was stumbling towards me with his forehead in his hands.

"Who are you … again?" he asked in a confused manner. I slumped a bit as he continued.

'Good, he can't remember me …'

"It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

'No, Roxas. You're supposed to forget …'

"You'll be … better off now … Roxas," I told him quietly, my voice thinning from the amount of energy it took just to speak. I slumped over and felt him catch me while at the same time feeling the light, weightless feeling of nothing starting to eat away at my body. I was becoming nothing, no … I never was in the first place.

"Am I … the one that did this to you?" he asked. I looked up at his pitying expression and found myself to be becoming just as I felt. Nothing. I was starting to disappear. And for once, it felt good. Like I was doing something right.

"No." I shook my head at him, refusing to let him take the blame, "It was my choice … to go away now."

My eyes shut and I continued.

"Better that … than to do nothing, and let Xemnas have his way."

I reopened my eyes to look up at Roxas again.

"I belong with Sora. And now … I am going back … to be with him," I whispered. Roxas stared at me still with such a pitying look and I had to force myself not to cry at the sight.

"Roxas," I said, "I need you to do me a favor."

His full attention was on me and I didn't give a second thought to what I said next.

"All those hearts that I've captured … Kingdom Hearts … set them free."

Understanding showed in his eyes as he repeated my words, "Kingdome Hearts … Free them?"

After he said that, he stared down towards my legs in surprise. As to what he was staring at, I'll never even know. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I knew I was starting to disappear. Once again, I felt that satisfaction swelling up inside me … almost as if … as if I had a heart …

"It's too late … for me to undo my mistakes … but you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts … you can't!"

Roxas' eyelids lowered and he looked back to my legs in sadness. I called his attention to me again. There was one thing I had to say to him, if nothing else.

"Good-bye Roxas. See you again. I'm glad … I got to meet you. Oh! And of course Axel, too. You're both my best friends. Never forget, that's the truth." I told him as I caressed his cheek softly, almost not even touching him. I couldn't ever let him forget our friendship, even if he memories of me are gone he has to remember what was there. I know I'll always remember … wherever I'll be. My eyes closed just as I registered the understanding in his.

"No, Xion," I heard him cry out, "Who else will I have ice cream with?"

My eyes stayed closed and the weightless feeling closed in on me as I felt myself float. Or maybe just disappear. I'll never know for sure. I just knew that I didn't want Roxas to cry. I wanted us to meet again, and when we did, I wanted to see his smiling face. It's been disappearing as the year started towards it's close.

'Roxas, we will meet again. I know it. And when we do, we'll have ice cream on the clock tower, You, me and Axel, just like always. I just know it.'

A/N: Can you believe I almost started crying while I wrote this? *sniffle sniffle* Hope you enjoyed anyway, and tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
